blackpinkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
WHISTLE
WHISTLE '(lub po koreańsku '휘파람 ''hwiparam'') - to druga piosenka Blackpink wchodząca razem z Boombayah w skład ich pierwszego singla Square One. Tekst Jisoo Hey Boy Lisa Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb bomb Every time I show up blow up (Uh) Lisa Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb bomb Every time I show up blow up (Uh) Rosé Neon neomu areumdawo neol ijeul suga eopseo Geu nunbichi ajik nareul ireoke seollege hae Boom Boom Lisa 24 365 ojik neowa gachi hagopa Najedo i bamedo ireoke neoreul wonhae Ooh Ooh Jennie Yeah modeun namjadeuri nal maeil Check Out Daebubuni nal gajil su itda chakgak Jeoldae manheun geol wonchi anha mameul wonhae nan Neon simjangeul doryeonae boyeobwa Aju ssikssikhage ttaeron Chic Chic hage So hot so hot naega eojjeol jul moreuge hae Majimagi bulleojwo nae gwitgae doneun hwiparamcheoreom Rosé Idaero jinachiji mayo Neodo nacheoreom nal ijeul suga eoptdamyeon Whoa Jisoo Neol hyanghan i maeumeun Fire Nae simjangi ppareuge ttwijanha Jeomjeom gakkai deullijanha Jisoo Hwiparam Jennie Uh hwi param param param (Can you hear that) Lisa Hwi parapara para bam Jisoo Hwiparam Jennie Uh hwi param param param (Can you hear that) Jisoo Hwi parapara para bam Jennie Hold Up amu mal haji ma Just whistle to my heart Geu soriga jigeum nareul ireoke seollege hae Boom Boom Jisoo Saenggageun jiruhae neukkimi Shh! Every day all day nae gyeoteman isseojwo Zoom Zoom Lisa Uh eonjena nan Stylin’ Dodohajiman ne apeseon Darlin’ Tteugeowojijanha Like a desert island Neo aragalsurok ullyeodaeneun maeumsok Geuman naeppae neomeowara Naege Boy ijen Checkmate geimeun naega Win (Uh-Huh) Nan neol taekhae anajwo deo sege nuga neol garo Chae gagi jeone naega (Uh) Jisoo Idaero jinachiji mayo neodo nacheoreom Nal ijeul suga eoptdamyeon Whoa Rosé Neol hyanghan i maeumeun Fire Nae simjangi ppareuge ttwijanha Jeomjeom gakkai deullijanha Rosé Hwiparam Jennie Uh hwi param param param (Can you hear that) Lisa Hwi parapara para bam Rosé Hwiparam Jennie Uh hwi param param param (Can you hear that) Jisoo Hwi parapara para bam Rosé This beat got me feelin’ like Jennie Baramcheoreom seuchyeoganeun Heunhan inyeoni anigil Jisoo Manheun mareun piryo eopseo Rosé Jigeum neoui gyeote Nareul deryeoga jwo Ooh Ooh Ooh Jennie Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb bomb Every time I show up blow up (uh) Lisa Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb bomb Every time I show up blow up (uh) 'Polskie tłumaczenie' JISOO Hej chłopcze LISA Spraw, by gwizdali jak bomby rakietowe Za każdym razem, gdy się pokażę, wybuchnę (Uh) JENNIE Spraw, by gwizdali jak bomby rakietowe Za każdym razem, gdy się pokażę, wybuchnę (Uh) ROSE Jesteś taki piękny, nie mogę Cię zapomnieć, a Twoje spojrzenie wciąż sprawia, że me serce kołacze jak ten wybuch, boom LISA 24, 365, chcę tylko to zrobić z Tobą Dzień i noc, pragnę Cię takiego, och~ JENNIE Każdego dnia każdy faceci mnie obczajają Większość z nich łudzi się, że może mnie mieć Nigdy nie chciałam wiele, pragnę Twojego serca Wytnij swoje serce i pokaż mi je. Bardzo odważnie, lecz czasami laska, laska Tak gorąca, tak gorąca, doprowadź mnie do szaleństwa Zawołaj mnie cicho jak gwizd rozbrzmiewający w moich uszach ROSE Nie przechodź obok mnie, Jeśli nie możesz mnie zapomnieć tak, jak ja Ciebie, whoa JISOO Moje serce jest dla Ciebie ogniem, Moje serce bije szybko i głośno Możesz je usłyszeć coraz głośniej i głośniej JISOO Zagwiżdż JENNIE Uch, za-gwiżdż, gwiżdż, gwiżdż (czy to słyszysz?) LISA Za... para, para, bam JISOO Zagwiżdż JENNIE Uch, za-gwiżdż, gwiżdż, gwiżdż (czy to słyszysz?) JISOO Za... para, para, bam JENNIE Czekaj, nic nie mów, po prostu zagwiżdż do mojego serca. Ten dźwięk sprawia, że moje serce znów kołacze, boom boom JISOO Myślenie jest nudne, czuję... cicho... Każdego dnia, przez cały dzień, bądź ze mną, zoom, zoom LISA Uch, każdego dnia się stylizuję Jestem arogancka, lecz gdy jestem z Tobą, kochanie, Staję się gorąca jak pustynna wyspa. Im bardziej Cię poznaję, tym głośniej bije moje serce Nie bądź nieśmiały i chodź do mnie. Chłopcze, teraz, szach-mat, wygrałam tę grę, uh-huh Wybieram Cię, przytul mnie mocniej, zanim ktoś mi Cię zabierze, uch JISOO Nie przechodź obok mnie, Jeśli nie możesz mnie zapomnieć tak, jak ja Ciebie, whoa ROSE Moje serce jest dla Ciebie ogniem, Moje serce bije szybko i głośno Możesz je usłyszeć coraz głośniej i głośniej ROSE Zagwiżdż JENNIE Uch, za-gwiżdż, gwiżdż, gwiżdż (czy to słyszysz?) LISA Za... para, para, bam ROSE Zagwiżdż JENNIE Uch, za-gwiżdż, gwiżdż, gwiżdż (czy to słyszysz?) ROSE Za... para, para, bam ROSE Ten beat sprawił, że czuję się jak... JENNIE Mam nadzieję, że ten romans nie przeminie z wiatrem JISOO Nie potrzebuję wielu słów, ROSE Po prostu weź mnie na swoją stronę, och~ JENNIE Spraw, by gwizdali jak bomby rakietowe Za każdym razem, gdy się pokażę, wybuchnę, uch LISA Spraw, by gwizdali jak bomby rakietowe Za każdym razem, gdy się pokażę, wybuchnę, uch Kategoria:Piosenki